<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solo una Cama by Aledono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444538">Solo una Cama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono'>Aledono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, MiloShipFest, Monster Hunters, Romance, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo y Camus van a una misión juntos y en la habitación en la que se hospedan solo hay una cama. Camus teme por sí mismo y se apresura a decirle a Milo que lo único que harán en la cama será dormir. Extrañamente, Milo accede.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solo una Cama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445450">Just one Bed</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono">Aledono</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Lo lamento mucho, señores. Me temo que ya solo nos queda una habitación con una cama matrimonial.</p><p>Camus gruñó parcamente tras escuchar la mala noticia de la hostelera. Milo y él acababan de terminar una misión al este de Europa y decidieron pasar la noche en el pequeño pueblo donde al fin dieron alcance al grupo de Krakonochs que solían atacar en las laderas de las montañas. La pelea fue sencilla, pero encontrarlos fue complicado. La constante tormenta de nieve disminuía su visibilidad y el inusual número de criaturas les permitía extenderse por un área mayor a la esperada. Afortunadamente, lograron acorralarlos en esa pequeña aldea y ahora era su turno de descansar.</p><p>O, al menos, eso es lo que Camus esperaba, ya que no contó con que solo hubiese una habitación disponible. Antes de que Camus propusiera que se dirigieran a otra aldea, Milo ya estaba pagando por el cuarto.</p><p>—¿Qué haces?</p><p>—Estoy cansado y congelado. Necesito una ducha caliente y una cama mullida.</p><p>—Yo también estoy cansado.</p><p>—Entonces estamos de acuerdo.</p><p>La hostelera le entregó a Milo un llavero con una llave y les indicó en donde se encontraba su habitación. Solo había cinco habitaciones en el hostal así que fue sencillo encontrarla apenas llegaron al segundo piso.</p><p>—¿Quieres bañarte primero? —preguntó Milo mientras dejaba en el piso la caja de su armadura.</p><p>Camus le miró con desconfianza mientras recordaba todas y cada una de las noches en las que habían compartido habitación. Generalmente Camus no estaba reacio a… intimar con su pareja, pero ya era madrugada y sus manos estaban heladas y sus ojos ardían. No tenía ánimos para algo que no fuese dormir.</p><p>—No vamos a hacer nada esta noche.</p><p>Milo alzó el rostro y arqueó la ceja izquierda.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo un tanto confundido—. De todas formas, pronto amanecerá. Hay que dormir lo más que podamos.</p><p>—Hablo en serio.</p><p>—Yo también —Milo rio y se alzó de hombros (¡se alzó de hombros, el descarado!) y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño—. Si no quieres entrar tú primero, lo haré yo. Prometo dejarte agua caliente.</p><p>Camus no quedó satisfecho ni con las palabras de Milo ni con el hecho de que tendría que esperar para bañarse. Tristemente, no tuvo más opción que la de conformarse con ambos.</p><hr/><p>Minutos después, cubierto por las gruesas cobijas, Camus intentaba dormir. Sin embargo, le era imposible hacerlo a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento Milo se giraría y lo abrazaría por la cintura. Era solo cuestión de tiempo, sabía, para que el desvergonzado lo convenciera de pasar la noche haciendo algo que no fuese dormir. Camus quería estar despierto para cuando el ataque llegara.</p><p>Extrañamente, los minutos pasaron y Milo siguió sin moverse de su orilla de la cama.</p><p>¡Tonterías! Si pasaba el resto de la madrugada así, jamás podría dormir. Lo mejor sería tomar cartas en el asunto. ¡Mientras más pronto comenzaran, más pronto terminarían!</p><p>—¿Milo?</p><p>Milo respondió inmediatamente con un gruñido. Tal y como Camus esperaba, el hombre solo había fingido que dormía. Era un verdadero tramposo.</p><p>—Se me ha espantado el sueño —Camus también sabía mentir.</p><p>Milo se sentó sobre la cama e incluso bajo la luz de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana, Camus reconoció su ladina sonrisa.</p><p>—Qué barbaridad —susurró mientras se inclinaba sobre Camus—. Habrá que hacer algo al respecto.</p><p>El mohín de Camus desapareció cuando sus labios entraron en contacto.</p><p>¡Ya era hora!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La idea de este fic salió porque me di cuenta que nunca había hecho un fic con el prompt "solo una cama" y eso era algo imperdonable. Pero el equilibrio del universo se ha restaurado nuevamente.</p><p>Adicionalmente, este fic es un regalo para stardustrevolution777 (Tumblr) porque ganó segundo lugar de aportes entregados al MiloShipFest 2020. ¡Espero lo hayas disfrutado! Es cortito pero tiene a Camuchis calenturiento y eso siempre es bueno.</p><p>El Krakonoch es un tipo... ¿hombre de las nieves? Es un gigante que vive en las montañas de Europa oriental que causa avalanchas y congela a los exploradores inexpertos.</p><p>Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>